


Web of Lies

by the_witching_hours



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witching_hours/pseuds/the_witching_hours





	Web of Lies

“Nuh uh,” Natasha said, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed at you.

“It’s the truth,” you claimed, leaning back in your chair

“I don’t believe you.”

“When have I ever lied to you?” you pasted on the most innocent looking face you could muster. Apparently it wasn’t very convincing.

“Do you hear yourself?” she laughed, “you lie all the time, you live in a giant  **web of lies** .”

“Says the spy named after a spider,” you sassed, raising your eyebrows and sitting forward to lean your elbows on the bar top. Natasha wasn’t gonna break you this time. Nope, this time you had gotten her just tipsy enough that she was willing to play, and almost tipsy enough for her to lose.

But then Bucky came into the room.

“Barnes,” Nat half yelled, immediately getting his attention and waving him over. He looked to you, slightly concerned, and you stifled a giggle. Natasha didn’t let herself get drunk often, and it was unnerving for some people to see her like this. Bucky seemed to become even more uncomfortable after your poorly concealed laugh, but sat at the bar between the two of you anyway.

“What’s up?” he asked facing Natasha.

“Y/N here says she’s beaten you before.”

“At what?” Bucky asked, incredulous, looking over his shoulder at you. True, he didn’t lose often, but you  _ had  _ technically beaten him a few times; just not at what you were claiming to have.

“Said she can empty her mag and reload faster than you.” Bucky turned from Natasha to face you, a small, confused scowl playing on his lips. He didn’t know or understand the game you played with Nat, and you were sure he was gonna bust you.

But instead, he cocked his head to the side, narrowed his eyes at you for a moment before his scowl turned into a smile, a smile that made you wary. HIs eyes sparkled for just a second, and a dimple appeared before he turned around to face Natasha again. That dimple did things to you, not that you’d  _ ever _ say anything to  _ any _ of the team about that; you’d never live it down. But it didn’t hurt to look right?

“Yup, it was only once though.” Your eyes shot wide as you leaned back in your seat again. What the heck was he playing at.

“Still don’t believe it,” Nat mumbled, pushing away from the bar, and exiting the room, shaking her head.

“You lose your memories again?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow and crossing your arms over your chest. You didn’t go around explaining to people that you tried to get Natasha to believe your lies, it was just a game you played by yourself when you were bored. Bucky was a close friend, but you’d never included him in your game; it was just something you did.

Bucky Chuckled in response. “Nah, I just thought I’d play along.” He shrugged, standing from his bar stool, but not leaving the room. You so weren’t buying that.

“Uh huh, sure. What do you want?”

Another chuckle, this one a bit darker and he leaned closer to you, caging your body between the bar and himself. He leaned in more so he could whisper in your ear as he said, “do ya really wanna know Doll?”


End file.
